wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 ' Runningstrike licked his paw. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze padded out of the nursery, deciding to go for a walk in the forest to strech her legs. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike padded around the camp.-----------Autumnkit looked for Cinnamonkit. ` There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:26, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (Nows the time for them to go on their exciting walk) Stoneblaze left camp, even though Waterstar told her not to leave alone. ---- Talonfang glared at Shradclaw. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC Runningstrike followed Stoneblaze.-----------Shredclaw glared back.-----------Autumnkit started to worry something had happened. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:17, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, Runningstrike," Stoneblaze mewed. ---- Talonfang at last got up and padded over to the tom. "What makes you think you can just stroll in here and ask to join leach pelt?" she growled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Stoneblaze." Runningstrike mewed.-----------"I don't know, but I am sure that is what you did after all you have done to the Clans! Maggotbrain!" Shredclaw hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "How would you know what I did to the Clans? Maggotface!" Talonfang retorted. ---- "I guess your coming to take m back to camp, right?" Stoneblaze asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Becuase I get around, and everyone TALKS ABOUT YOU! Foxheart." Shredclaw hissed.----Runningstrike shook his head. "I was wondering if I could come?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang's eyes widened and her ears pircked. No one had ever ''dared talk to her this way. "Get out of my way, rogue!" she spat angerily and stomped past him. ---- "Of course!" Stoneblaze mewed, she felt a bit of pain in her belly. But the kits couldn't be due for another half moon... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Okay!" growled, Sheredclaw. "Your scent was about to kill me anyway." -----"Thank you." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang stopped. "Excuse me? but I smell like mint, I was almost named Mintkit because of this, while, I think your name was probably.... Toad... Toadbreath?" ----- "Ow!" Stoneblaze cried suddenly, not because of the pain, but fear. She knew the kits were coming, but they were so early! ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "I bet your name was almost Mousekit, so you could be Mousebile!" Shredclaw mewed.------"Do you need help? Where's Vinefur?" Runningstrike asked. 22:40, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, that was a bad one, like, i'm not kidding, that wasn't very mean... " Talonfang puffed. "So I'm better at remarking." --- "He's in twolegplace," Stoneblaze whispered. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "You are just jealous!" Shredclaw responded.----"I will be back......" Runningstrike mewed, racing off to twolegsplace. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:43, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Jealous of your dung covered remarks? I honestly don't think so..." Talonfang began to purr, pleased he was starting to seem to freak out. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Ha!" Shredclaw left. "More like remarks to those who are dung covered." he said, calmly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:47, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Exactly," Talonfang mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Do you have any idea what you just said?" Shredclaw purred. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes I do," Talonfang licked her paw. It's what I am anyway... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC)'' Shredclaw blinked. "Okay then..." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Sage and Runningstrike entered the forest. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike followed Sage back to RockClan. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sage helped Stoneblaze give birth to two kits. Sage stared wide-eyed at them. "Wow! they are fluffier then they were in my vision!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:56, February 2, 2016 (UTC Runningstrike looked at Stroneblaze. "Should I go get Creekfrost?" He suggested. 01:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded slowly, grooming the new kits. "Oooo, can I come?" Sage pleaded. "OH I'M HAVING A VISION, and it says you will let me come," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC "Sizzle the roast, will you?" Frecklepaw huffed, stalking up to Talonfang. "My assessment is coming up, and it's better that I train." ~Ging "Sure, come on." Runningstrike said, he went over to Creekfrost. "Stoneblaze had her litter." he mewed There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 04:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Wonderful," Talonfang grunted. "Let's go battle train." ----- Sage followed Runningstrike and gasped with awe when she saw the other cats. "Already? but they weren't due for another half moon, were they?" Creekfrost asked, standing up. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "I guess they came early." He said. Then he turned to Sage, "Are you joining RockClan?"----------Autumnkit wandered through camp. Cinnamonkit appared in front of him. "No one's watching, let's run out of camp!" "But-" Autumnkit mewed, before being dragged off. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "RockClan?" Sage echoed. Creekfrost went to see Stoneblaze and their kits. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:47, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Freckle paw gave a satisfied smirk and flounced after Talonfang. ~Ging "That is what this place is called." Runningstrike explained. ------Fearfully, Autumnkit followed his sister, feeling very scared. 20:55, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ooo... maybe that's what my vision means!" Sage exclaimed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Cool." Runningstrike said.-------"What could go wrong Autumnkit, honestly?" Cinnamonkit asked, just then, an eagle swooped down and grabbed her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:45, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit leapt on a leaf. ---- Slatestream padded out of the warriors' den, tail flicking. --look me in the eye 04:48, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit grabbed the eagle. "No one touches my sister!" He yowled. "Ever!" he pulled the eagle, stratching it's talon's until it flew off. Cinnamon kit had a happy look. "That was awesome! Come an Autumnkit, this will be fun!" she said. "What?" Autumnkit asked, suprsied. 06:10, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "Can I see RockClan?" Sage asked hopefully. ---- Creekfrost and Stoneblaze named their kits Fennelkit and Nightkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "This is it." Runningstrike said. 00:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "Wow!" Sage exclaimed when she saw the cats, again. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:17, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream saw Runningstrike with a cat obviously not from the Clan. The slate-gray tom waved his tail in a greeting. --look me in the eye 04:56, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Sage saw Slatestream and dashed over to him and sniffed him. "Wow! are you a warrior? that's so cool!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:27, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike waved his tail back, and followed Sage. 15:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay